Death Note: Choose Your Own Adventure
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: Hello everyone : I've already published this once before, but there was a problem with uploading one of the chapters so i had to delete and re-upload the story...so sorry for the inconveniece! lots of love, Haylii
1. Chapter 1

_You're asleep. You have the same dream you've been having every night for weeks now: You're in a dark hallway made of nothing but concrete. You can only go forward or backwards, but do to the darkness you can't see but a few feet infront of you, creating the look that the hall goes on and on forever in both ways. Not knowing where you are or what to do, you begin to walk forward, as always. You walk for what feels like hours, a strange noise beginning to sound from a far distance ahead of you. Unsure of what it is and curious to find out, you continue forward at a faster pace, the sound growing closer and closer with each step. Soon you realize it's a male voice emiting a strange, miniacle laughter, something you've never quite heard anything like before. Although somewhat hesitant of the noise, your curiousity gets the better of you and you continue ahead. After what feels like another hour of walking, the noise getting even closer the further you go, you stop infront of a concrete wall, the laughing sounding as though it is right infront of you. It seems you've reached a dead end, the laughter coming to an abrupt stop as soon as you come to a halt. Confused, you put your hands to the wall, feeling nothing but a sharp, icey coldness that seems to touch not only your hands, but jolt through your entire body. You suddenly feel a strong anxiety and discontent, as if something horribly wrong is about to happen._

_"I've been waiting for you.." You jump at the sudden whisper in your ear from behind. The voice seems somehow very familiar to you in your dream, but strangely enough, in the back of your mind you know you've never encountered such a voice in the waking world. An extremely strong fear runs through your body and you begin to shake as you slowly start to turn around. Many things begin to run through your mind at a million miles per second, but you cannot concentrate or truely make out any of them. As you turn to face the unknown person, it suddenly occurs to you that you are, infact, dreaming. However, although you know that this isn't real, the terrified uneasyness you feel continues to course through your every being. When you finally turn your head to face the person, you never actually see their face. You hear yourself gasp, and then everything suddenly goes black as you emit a blood-curtling scream._

**You awake with a start and bolt upright in your bed, your breathing eratic and your body soaked with sweat. You brush a few sticky strands of hair from your forehead and try to calm yourself. After a few moments you realize it was the sound of your cell phone that had awoken you from such a horrible nightmare. You put your hand on your head and stare at it for a few moments, the familiar ring tone calming your nerves and slowly bringing your mind back to the normal world. As it rings, the light eminating from it creates a small pool on your nightstand. It's the only light in your room, infact, aside from the bright numbers on your alarm clock. 5:30 am. This is around the time you normally wake up from the dream, whether something actually wakes you up or you do it on your own accord. To this day you haven't ever seen the face of the strange, laughing man in your reoccuring dream. As you continue to stare at your phone, you think...**

**What will you do?**

_**A) Let it ring. You still need to calm down from the shock, and if it's anyone truely important, they'll leave a message. **_{Go To Chapter 2}

_**B) Answer it. It must be important if they're calling at this time of day. **_{Go To Chapter 3}


	2. Chapter 2

_(If you choose option A, to let the phone ring and let your voicemail get the message in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You sigh and shake your head. That dream was just too messed up and you still needed to calm down from the initial shock of it. Although you've had the dream many times by this point, it still never seems to unnerve you. You'll let it go to voicemail; if the person calling has something actually important to say, they'll leave a message. When the phone finallly stops that incesent ringing, you sigh and lay back down. You don't have the intention of sleeping, not after that dream, but you just need to rest for a few moments. The silence and darkness begins to take its toll however, so you sit back up, pulling the string on your bedside lamp. The room fills with a dim light and you look at your familiar surroundings. Your room is decently sized, the walls a very light, faded blue, with a white cealing and a soft, white carpet. You sit on a double bed covered with white sheets, a soft baby blue blanket, and matching blue pillows. To your left and right are dark wooden nightstands, your left being the one with the lamp, your phone, and your alarm clock, while the right has nothing but a lone novel. Across the room from you is a dark wooden desk, the same wood as your nightstands considering they were a matching set. Atop it sits your laptop, closed at the moment, along with a plain desk lamp, and some strewn papers and pens. A small white bookshelf sits in the right corner of the room, packed with various books, all of which you've read atleast once. On the right wall there is a lone window that shows a view of the street, most likely empty at the moment aside from a couple street lamps, you assume. There normally aren't people out at this time in your neighborhood, and if there were, they wouldn't be seen. This wasn't necissarily the best part of town, and your number one rule when walking about, especially at night, was to steer clear of alleyways. On the left wall was nothing but your door, leading to the upstairs hallway, and a single picture frame that held of photo of the sun setting over hills in the countryside. You could never really remember where the picture had come from, no matter how hard you tried. You assumed you had picked it up at a yardsale or flea market, just a cheap find to make the walls look less plain, nothing of importance.**

**What would you like to do?**

_**A) Pick up your phone and check your voicemail to see if whoever called left a message. **__{Go To Chapter 4, Part 1}_

_**B) Get up and walk out of the room. **__{Go To Chapter 5}_

_**C) Get up and walk over/open the window. **__{Go To Chapter 6, Part 1}_


	3. Chapter 3

_(If you choose option B, to answer the phone because it must be an important call, then you should be here.)_

**You grab your phone off the nightstand, your hands shakeing slightly due to the initial shock of the dream. It always seems to unnerve you, no matter how many times you have it. You flip open the phone and look at the number: Unknown. You find this strange but click the "answer" button anyways, putting it up to your ear. "Hello, _ speaking," You say, a tone of curiousity in your voice. All you hear at first is a strange staticy noise, this seeming to unnerve you even more. "..he..l.." You hear this come from the other side after a few moments, but don't quite understand what the person is actually saying. "Uhm, I'm very sorry, but I can't understand you..I think we may have a bad connection, can you speak up please?" Your curiousity peaks as you speak into the phone once again, trying to figure out who it is you're speaking with. "..do..t...go...o...he...wi..ow.." You hear them speak, but it is still not understandable due to all of the static. The only things you can make out are 'dont, go, and the'. "Don't go where? I'm sorry but I still can't understand you, there's too much static. You must be in a place with bad phone service," You speak, straining to hear and understand what's being said. "..he's...ou...th..e..." This statement being a little more understandable, you realize that the unknown person is saying 'hes out there'. "Who is? Who's out where?" Your voice becomes slightly more distressed as you try to make sense of what's going on. Could this just be a prank call? Most likely. "Listen, I don't know who this is, but I'm hanging up now. Don't call back here," As you go to press the 'end' button, the voice suddenly becomes clear as they yell out, "No, don't you dare fucking hang up! He's out there, damnit, I'm trying to warn you!" You stop, shocked by the sudden abruptness, putting the phone back to your ear. "Ok," You speak, the tone in your voice changing to one of frustration, now believing that this really is nothing but a prank call and annoyed by the yelling and vulgur language, "Who's out where?"**

**"Listen to me, he already knows your name...don't let him see your face. If you do, it's all over, you're done." You blink, confused as to what exactly they're talking about, "Who is he? WHERE is he?"**

**"Outside your window."**

**Your eyes widen, fear coursing through your vains for some unknown reason. Your breathing once agian becomes eratic as you push off the covers, jumping out of bed and beginning to walk toward the window. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM THE DAMN WINDOW! Didn't you hear me? You can't let him see your face! If you do, your skrewed!" You stop mid-step at this, your voice becoming panicked as you desperatly ask them for help, although you're not quite sure why you're even trusting this unknown person, "W-well what do I do?"**

**"Just stay away from the windows, don't answer the phone after I hang up, and whatever you do, DO NOT go outside, not until it's light out. Do you understand me? Do exactly as I say, and you'll be fine. Do anything differently...well, I'm sure you can guess what will happen." You nod quickly to this, although you know they cannot see you, "Ok, ok I understand. Can you please tell me who exactly it is I'm hiding from?"**

**"I can't tell you that. All you need to know right now is that he can't hurt you, not unless he knows your name and your face. If he only has one, there's nothing to worry about. But as soon as he has both, he turns into one of the most dangerous people you'll ever met. He already knows your name. Don't let him see your face. Just don't do it."**

**"Well can you atleast tell me who it is you are?" You begin to ask this, but you suddenly hear the soft click and tone indicating they have hung up. You stand there now, your thoughts racing and your heart pounding in your chest. You look at your window, about 5 feet away from at it the moment, far enough so that you can't see the ground out of it...far enough so that anyone on the ground can't see you.**

**What should you do?**

_**A) Ignore the unknown person's warning and walk up to the window. It was obviously just a prank call, nothing more, and you need to calm your nerves by proving it to yourself and checking the street below. **__{Go To Chapter 6, Part 2}_

_**B) Listen to what the person had said. Walk over and lock your bedroom door before sitting on the edge of your bed. **__{Go To Chapter 7}_

_**C) Stand, frozen in that spot and unsure of what to do. You're too afraid right now to comprehend anything. Maybe you should press redial on your phone and call the unknown number back. **__{Go To Chapter 4, Part 2}_

_**D) Listen to the unknown person by not walking over to the window, and instead walking out of your bedroom and into the upstairs hallway. **__{Go To Chapter 5}_


	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

_(If you choose option A, to pick up your phone and check your messages in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**Curious as to who had called and not quite sure what else to do, you grab your phone off the nightstand and flip it open. The box showing you have a missed call displays itself, but strange enough under where the number of the caller is supposed to be shown, it bears nothing but the word 'unknown', something you've never witnessed before. You close the message and see that you have a new voicemail. You click 'enter' and put the speaker to your ear, the familiar automated voice telling you that you have one unheard message. It begins to play and you hear a strange, unnerving staticy noise. After a few moments of nothing but this, an unillegable voice starts to speak along with said noise. You can't understand a word they're saying, however, and assume it was just a bad connection. The static suddenly stops and you hear nothing but an annoyed grunt from the unknown person before the click and silence of them hanging up. Just as you are about to close your phone, confused as to what the message was about, the silence is broken by something strange...a whisper, saying the words 'dont look at the picture'. You blink, extremely confused and freaked out by the statement. After a few moments you wonder if you even heard it at all, or if your mind was just playing tricks on you. When you try to replay the message, however, the automated voice tells you there is nothing in your inbox. But that's impossible, right? You sit in silence for a few moments, unsure of what exactly you're supposed to do now. Should you call them back, or would it be a waste of your time? You go with the later, assuming it was just a prank call anyways. You lay back down, still exhausted from the lack of sleep you've had over the past weeks due to the strange dream. You turn your head to look at your alarm clock once again. It now displays the numbers 6:49. Over an hour has passed already? Time goes by fast when you're scared out of your mind, you think to yourself, smiling a bit. Finally calmed down, you close your eyes. After a few moments of nothing but silence, you begin to hear what sounds like a thumping noise. It starts to get louder and louder, and when you open your eyes it suddenly stops. You look around the room, confused as to where it came from. Nothing seems out of the ordinary at first glance, but out of the corner of your eye you notice something strange. You look at the left wall, your eyes focusing on the only other thing there besides the door...your picture of unknown origin. You sit up quickly, straining to look at it more closely. "What the..?" You speak aloud to yourself as you stand up and walk over to it. Your eyes widen and you gasp as you stare at it...the picture has changed! It's no longer the normal photo of the sunset over the countryside, but is now a picture of bare trees in a dark, gray, and foggy forest. The new picture is very eerie, and you swear you can even see the fog moving. What's going on, you wonder to yourself, how is this even possible? You look even closer, mesmerized and slightly afraid by the unexplained change. Your head starts to pound and your vision begins to blur. Before you can even try to understand what's happening, you drop to your knees and everything goes black. You don't wake up.**

**Your body is found several days later by local police. They have to break down your door, locked from the inside, to get in. Upon entering, the words 'dont look at the picture' are written in blood on the left wall. Your body lays on the floor in a pool of blood, both of your wrists slit. On the left wall, above the blood written words, hangs an empty picture frame. After hours of searching your room and house, they find no traces of any photos. Cause of death is put down as suicide due to mental instability and extreme paranoia.**

**END**

**(Feel free to go back to the beginning and see what the other endings are, as well.)**


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

_(If you choose option C, to stand there not knowing what to do and consider calling the number back, you should be here.)_

**You stand in the same spot for what feels like forever, just stareing at the window ahead. Your head pounds and your heart races, fear in your every being. Not knowing what to do, you consider calling the unknown person back. You slowly open your phone, hands shakeing insanely, and press redial. When you put the phone to your ear, however, there is no noise, not even the normal ringing heard when you call someone. There is only silence. Right as you are about to hang up, however, you hear something strange and very unnerving...a whiper, saying the words 'dont look at the picture'. It is not the same voice from the call before, but this voice strangely sounds familiar...it fears you even more, for some reason. You blink, extremely confused and freaked out by the statement. After a few moments you wonder if you even heard it at all, or if your mind was just playing tricks on you. When you try to speak however, you only hear the echoeing of your own voice, nothing more. After closeing the phone you continue to stand in silence for a few moments. You slowly back up, sitting on the edge of your bed, your eyes still wide with shock and confusion. After a few moments of nothing but silence once again, you begin to hear what sounds like a thumping noise. It starts to get louder and louder, and when you turn your head it suddenly stops. You look around the room, confused as to where it came from. Nothing seems out of the ordinary at first glance, but out of the corner of your eye you notice something strange. You look at the left wall, your eyes focusing on the only other thing there besides the door...your picture of unknown origin. You stand up quickly, straining to look at it more closely. "What the..?" You speak aloud to yourself as you walk over to it. Your eyes widen and you gasp as you stare at it...the picture has changed! It's no longer the normal photo of the sunset over the countryside, but is now a picture of bare trees in a dark, gray, and foggy forest. The new picture is very eerie, and you swear you can even see the fog moving. What's going on, you wonder to yourself, how is this even possible? You look even closer, mesmerized and slightly afraid by the unexplained change. Your head starts to pound and your vision begins to blur. Before you can even try to understand what's happening, you drop to your knees and everything goes black. You don't wake up.**

**Your body is found several days later by local police. They have to break down your door, locked from the inside, to get in. Upon entering, the words 'dont look at the picture' are written in blood on the left wall. Your body lays on the floor in a pool of blood, both of your wrists slit. On the left wall, above the blood written words, hangs an empty picture frame. After hours of searching your room and house, they find no traces of any photos. Cause of death is put down as suicide due to mental instability and extreme paranoia.**

**END**

**(Feel free to go back to the beginning and see what the other endings are, as well.)**


	6. Chapter 5, Part 1

_(If you choose option B, get up and walk out of the room in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You walk over to your bedroom door and step out into the upstairs hallway, unsure of what else to do. You look around. The surroundings are once again familiar, considering you've lived here for almost a year now. The walls are a light, soft green, decorated in various family photos and light fixtures. To your left there is a door at the end of the hall, leading to what you know as the bathroom. A small potted fern sits next to it, nothing of importance. To your right is another door, on the same wall as the one you just came from, that leads to the guest room. Following it are the stairs leading to the first floor. You turn, walking down the stairs and being sure to keep your hand on the railing...it's dark and you wouldn't want to trip. When you reach the bottom you turn once again, now being in the sitting room. The walls were a soft peach color and the floor was a light wood. All that sat in this room was an orange love seat on the far wall, two glass end tables with lamps on either side of it, and on either side of said end tables sat an orange cushion chair, same color and texture of the love seat. There were three open entryways: one on the far wall with everything else (leading to the dinning room), and matching archways on both the right and left wall (right leading to the kitchen, and left leading to the main room).**

**Which way will you go?**

_**A) Go into the kitchen. **__{Go To Chapter 8}_

_**B) Go into the dinning room. **__{Go To Chapter 9}_

_**C) Go into the main room. **__{Go To Chapter 10}_


	7. Chapter 5, Part 2

_(CHAPTER 5, PART 2)_

**You return to the sitting room. The walls are a soft peach color and the floor is a light wood. All that sits in this room is an orange love seat on the far wall, two glass end tables with lamps on either side of it, and on either side of said end tables sit an orange cushion chair, same color and texture of the love seat. There are three open entryways: one on the far wall with everything else (leading to the dinning room), and matching archways on both the right and left wall (right leading to the kitchen, and left leading to the main room).**

**Which way will you go?**

_**A) Go into the kitchen. **__{Go To Chapter 8}_

_**B) Go into the dinning room. **__{Go To Chapter 9}_

_**C) Go into the main room. **__{Go To Chapter 10}_


	8. Chapter 6, Part 1

_(If you choose option C, to get up and walk over/open the window in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You sigh, standing up and walking towards your window. Some fresh air would be good for you right now, you decide. You unlock and push open the glass, kneeling infront of it and propping your elbows up on the window seal, resting your head in your hands and letting the breeze brush across your face. The wind tossels your hair lights, and you close your eyes for a moment of calmness. The air smells clean, strange enough, and you smile to yourself at the comforting feeling. When you open your eyes, you instinctively look down to the street. It's empty, just as you assumed, accept for two visible streetlights and some papers stuck to the sidewalk from the wetness of the earlier rain. You loved when it rained, especially stormed. It made you feel as if you weren't in such a big, crowded city, if only for a moment. Something catches your eye however, and you begin to focus on it...a shadow, under one of the street lights. It looks as if it's a person...but what would someone be doing out at this hour? And why at your house? They're just standing there, you think to yourself, not moving at all...and it looks as though they're head is raised, like their gaze is focused directly on you. After what felt like a long time of just watching eachother, you decide to call out to them. "Hello?" You begin, curiosity and a slight hesitation in your voice, "Is someone there?" The figure seems to stir as if they're suprised you are talking to them, let alone noticed them in the first place. You try one more time to get them to speak back, "Are you lost?" They just stand still for a few moments, probably unsure of what to do, you assume. Or could it just be your mind playing tricks on you and no one was actually there? Finally your question is answered on it's own as the figure steps into the pool of light made by the street lamp. It is a male that looks about the age of 17 with light brown hair and, from what you can tell, darker brown eyes. He is wearing a white shirt covered by a medium brown, leather looking jacket that is zipped halfway up, along with a pair of faded looking jeans. His hands are in his pockets and he looks up at you with a slightly shocked expression. He is altogether a pretty atractive guy. "Uhm, I'm sorry," He begins, "But I am a little lost. See I'm looking for someone, and I heard they live around this area, but I'm not sure where...could you please help me?" You've never seen him before in your life, but something strange pokes at the back of your mind...you can't quite put your finger on it, though. "Yeah, sure, I know most of the places around this area...who exactly is it you're looking for?" You lean out your windown, speaking down to them with a polite smile on your face. They return your smile, "Oh thank you so much, I've been looking for hours now...they're name is _, do you know if they're anywhere around here?"**

**You blink, slightly alarmed and confused for a moment. "Uhm, yes I think I've heard of them," You begin, lieing and leaving out the part that the person they're searching for is actually you, "May I ask what your business with them is? Out of curiousity." You see something flash in their eyes for a split second before returning to normal, their smile not faltering even in the slightest bit. "I'm with the police investigation task force," They begin, taking a badge with identification out of their jacket pocket and holding it up, "My name is Asahi Ratio, but you can call me Light. I'm sure you've heard about the crime investigation going on right now, and I need to ask them a few questions. I believe they may have some useful information." Your eyes widen as you listen to him and you blink for a few moments, trying to process everything. Yeah, you'd been keeping up to date on the Kira case and had your own thoughts and opinions, but you'd never shared them with anyone. How would the task force know? And why would they think your thoughts on the subject were important in any way?**

**What should you do?**

_**A) Lie and say that you're sorry, but you don't know where they are. You have no intention of talking to the police, important info or not. **__{Go To Chapter 6, Part 3}_

_**B) Tell the truth and say you're the person they're looking for. Politely invite them inside to speak with you. **__{Go To Chapter 11}_


	9. Chapter 6, Part 2

_(If you choose option A, to ignore the person's warnings and walk over to the window anyways in the last chapter, you're should be here.)_

**After the initial shock of the phone call, you simply brush it off as a prank. No one was outside your window, and to calm your nerves you would prove it to yourself. You walk forward, unlocking and pushing up the glass as you look down at the street. Just as you thought, empty. Aside from two visable street lamps, it was empy. No people, no killers. However, you did feel a strong sense of being watched by someone...must just be paranoia from that phone call, you assumed. You suddenly feel your phone vibrate in your hand and look down, flipping it open. A text message? It's from that unknown number, you think to yourself as you hit the 'enter' button, text now displaying across the screen. Your eyes widen and you feel something strange in your chest...a very sharp, intense pain. You fall to your knees, one hand clutching your the left side of your chest, the other holding your phone. You fall to your side, trying to call for help or make any noise at all, but nothing comes out. Everything goes black. Your body goes completely limp and your phone falls losely out of your hand. You never wake up.**

**The police find you several days later. They get easily into your room, considering the door wasn't locked. They find your body on the floor infront of the open window, phone sitting on the floor infront of your outstretched, open hand. One of the men pick it up, curious as to what the last thing you saw was. His face becomes confused as he reads the words: 'I warned you. Once he knows your name and face, your skrewed. I warned you. Beware of Kira.'**

**Cause of death is put down as heart attack.**

**END**

**(Feel free to go back to the beginning and see the other endings, as well.)**


	10. Chapter 6, Part 3

_(If you choose option A, to lie and say you don't know where the person is in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**All though this person seems to be with the police task force, you're in no way about to speak with them. Why would the police want to talk to you anyways? It must just be some mistake, you assume, and decide to lie. "I'm sorry, but in all honesty I really don't know where they are...I truely am sorry I can't be of any help."**

**After saying this you swear you see a look of rage flash through their eyes before they smile politely and respond, "Oh it's quite alright. Sorry to bother you. Have a nice night," An evil smile spreads across their face as they finish the sentence, causing you to shiver, "And stay safe. God is watching you." What? What was that supposed to mean? You stand up and quickly close the window, locking it again before you turn and begin to walk back toward your bed. That was very strange, you think to yourself. As you reach the edge of your bed, however, a strange feeling begins to pound in your chest. It's a sharp, intense pain that seems to course through your entire body, and you soon fall to your knees, clutching where your heart is. You open your mouth to scream, but no words come out. Before you can understand what's happening you collapse to the floor. You don't wake up.**

**The police find you several days later. They get easily into your room, considering the door wasn't locked. They find your body on the floor next to your bed with nothing but a lone, folded up peice of paper laying next to you. One of the men pick it up, curious as to what it says. His face becomes confused as he reads the words: 'Be careful what you do. God is watching you.'**

**Cause of death is put down as heart attack.**

**END**

**(Feel free to go back to the beginning and see the other endings, as well.)**


	11. Chapter 7

_(If you choose option B, to listen to what the person said and lock your door in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**Although you're not sure who that strange call was from, you feel a strong sense that everything they said was true. Along with this, you also feel a strong sense of danger. You walk over and lock your bedroom door before sitting on the edge of your bed, deciding it was a good idea to stay there until sunrise. You look at your alarm clock...6:59. The sun usually begins to rise at 7 here, you think to yourself, so by 7:15 you should be completely safe. You sit in complete silence, every second feeling like an eternity. Your thoughts race and you start to give yourself a headache. You feel as if your going stir crazy, desperate for the comforting light of the sun to creep its way through your window. You glance at the clock again...7:07. Only 8 minutes have passed? It felt as though time was purposely going as slow as possible, just to curse you. You jump at the feeling of your phone vibrating in your hand and look down, flipping it open. You originally think it's the unknown caller from before, but when you look at the screen it shows the number 000-0000. How is that possible? After moments of hesitation, you press the 'answer' button and put the speaker to your ear once again. "H-hello," you speak softly, stuttering a bit due to your extreme anxiety at the moment. "Excuse me, but did you just get a call from a number that showed up as 'unknown'?" You blink, unsure at first whether or not you should answer truthfully. You decide there is no harm in it, if anything maybe this person could help you understand a bit more about what was going on. "Y-yes, I did...who were they? D-do you have any idea what's going on..?" They stay silent for a few seconds after you speak, as if they're taking time to think. "..Yes, I do. Have you tried calling the number back at all?" They ask, their voice monotone but with a hint of curiousity. "N-no I haven't...should I?"**

**"No, please don't. I'm sure they already told you this, but don't go up to the window or go outside until it's light outside. It's best to stay inside your room for right now. Your door is looked, I assume?" How do they know all this? "Yes, they explained that all and my door's locked..."**

**"Okay, good. Oh, and whatever you do, do not look at the picture." You blink in confusion at this as you begin to slowly turn your head toward the left wall, "Picture? What picture, you mean the one over-..?"**

**"NO DON'T LOOK AT IT. Whatever you do, DO NOT look at that picture, do you understand me?" You stop abruptly and turn your head forward again at the sound of their voice being raised, a slightly demanding tone in it. "Ok, ok I won't...can you please explain to me what's going on? Who's outside my window, why can't I let them see me?" Your questions begin to pour out, everything finally taking its toll on you all at once. You want answers, and you want them now...and you were gonna get them one way or another. He seems to pause before answering, another moment of thought you assumed. "I'm sure you've heard about the Kira investigation going on at the moment, it's all over the news. Well the person outside your window is none other than Kira himself. Apperantly it's got around that you have very crucial information on who Kira is and about the entire case in general. Now, in all honesty, I'm not sure how this happened, so I'm sorry but I cannot help you there. I do know, however, that this rumor, whether true or not, got around to him. He himself seems to find it true, but even if it's not he knows he can't take any risks. As you probably also know, he can only kill with a name and a face. He knows your name, but does not know what you look like. This is why you need to stay away from your window and avoid going outside at all costs. I'll be honest, as soon as he sees you, he won't hesitate even a second to kill you. If you wait until the sun rises, however, he'll leave in fear of being seen. This should be around 7:15, about 5 minutes. As soon as he does leave, I'll be on my way and at your door between 7:25 and 7:30. Whatever you do, if you hear someone at your door before these times, do not under any circumstances answer it. If your phone rings before then, do not answer it unless it's this number or the unknown caller from before. I'll see you soon." Before you can protest or say anything to the person on the other end, they hang up. You blink and slowly move the phone away from your ear, dropping your hand onto the bed next to you. All of this was just so confusing to you, you weren't sure what was going on or what was even real anymore...Kira? He was really hear, outside your house right now, trying to kill you? I mean yes, it was true you'd been keeping up to date on the Kira case and had thoughts and opinions of your own, but it's not like you ever shared them with anyone...how could it have gotten around like this? And yes, you may be more intellectual than most other people, but there wasn't any proof behind your own thoughts and conclusions about the case. Why would Kira be so concerned about some random person's opinion? It couldn't just be because he couldn't take any risks, many people out there had their own thoughts on the case, and they'd even shared them with others, even all over the interenet! But you, you hadn't even told a single person your thoughts, how could this possibly had happened? And even more, you had no clue who Kira actually was, you just had thoughts and idea's on the type of person he SEEMED to be, by his character and such...none of this was making any sense to you. You looked at the clock, curious as to what the time was now...7:21. It was really that time already? You looked toward your window...the sun was shining through. You were so lost in your thoughts that you hadn't even noticed when it started to brighten up. Your phone starts to ring again and you look down once more, checking to see the caller. The number shows up as 'restricted', neither unknown or the 0 number from before. Although the strange 0 number caller had told you not to answer the phone to anyone other than those two, you consider it for a moment.**

**What will you do?**

_**A) Listen to the '0' caller and don't answer it, continue to wait for whoever it is to show up. **__{Go To Chapter 12}_

_**B) Don't listen to the '0' caller and answer the phone. What harm can come of it? Even with the rare chance it is Kira, it's not like he can see you through a phone call. **__{Go To Chapter 13}_


	12. Chapter 8

_(If you choose option A, to go into the kitchen in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You decide to go right, into the kitchen. The room is decently sized for a kitchen and is a pale, off white color with black and white tiled floor. In the middle of it sits a white island with a black marble top, and lined along both the left and right walls are matching white counters with black marble tops as well. On the far wall infront of you sits a black, titanium, two-door fridge. Next to it are two glass sliding door, leading to the sideyard patio. On the left row of counters sits a microwave, a coffe maker, toaster oven, and a built in sink. On the right row are a built in dishwasher, stovetop, and oven. Surrounding the island are 8 high black stools, 2 on each side. You're not hungry at the moment, and you're not supposed to go outside. Due to the sliding doors being glass and able to see through, you decide you shouldn't be in the room in the first place. You quickly turn around and walk back into the sitting room.**

_**(Go To Chapter 5, Part 2)**_


	13. Chapter 9

_(If you choose option B, to go into the dinning room in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You walk into the dinning room and look around. It's a pretty big room, and probably one of the fanciest looking rooms in the house. The walls are white with light blue sketching on the very bottom and top, the floor a white and light blue marble to match the color. The ceiling is higher than most of the other ones and from the middle of it hangs a very large, very beautiful sterling silver and crystal chandaliere. The left and right walls are decorated in various replicas of paintings made by famous artists, such as Picasso and Da Vinci. In the middle of the room sits a very large and long, oval shaped dinning table made entirely of glass. There are several chairs all around it, all with silver frames and white cushions. The far wall was stretched out and rounded, being entirely made of windows from the ceiling to floor. Everything in this room was so expensive and extravagent looking, you really weren't quite sure why you decorated it like this in the first place. It was so different from the rest of the house, in your opinion it looked more like it belonged in some famous person's mansion. The whole far wall being made of window's however, not good. It was still a little dark out but you could very faintly see the sun begin to peak over the horizon, turning the edges of the sky a beautiful pinkish-purple color. You knew you probably shouldn't be in here after what that caller had told you, but you just couldn't bring yourself to look away from the one amazing view this city house had to offer. You walk to the dinning table and take a seat at one of the chairs, seeing no one outside and assuming it's safe to sit and watch the sunrise. Suddenly someone runs right infront of the window, putting their hands up to the glass and looking at you like you're insane. You instincively jump and duck under the table, assuming it's the 'killer' that was outside your window, and desperatly trying to hide your face. This doesn't work, however, and your eyes meet with those of the person outside. His hair is shoulder length and blonde, his eyes being a deep blue as they look into yours. From what you can tell, he's wearing what looks like a black leather jacket, zipped all the way up, along with matching leather pants held by a belt decorated in various silver chains. His expression is a mix of distressed and pissed as he looks at you, mouth slightly agap, but you're not quite sure why. You see his mouth move as he yells, but can only very faintly hear the words, "What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay AWAY from the damn windows!" You blink for a moment before realization hits...this must be the 'unknown' caller from before! He motions his hand, pointing angrily to his right (your left) as he yells once agian, "Get the hell outta this room, are you fucking retarded?" He grunts in frustration before running out of your view, toward the main room and, you guessed, the front door. You quickly stand up and run out of the dinning room, once again in the sitting room, and then make your way into the main room. Right as you get to the door you hear a very loud and angered pounding, followed by a muffled, "Let me the hell in, NOW!" Something about the tone in his voice lets you know he's not messing around and not the kind of person you should leave waiting, so you quickly unlock and begin to open the door. Before you can even open it a crack he slams it open and bolts in, causing you to fall backwards and he slams it closed and locks in once more. He looks down at you, anger and annoyance in his eyes, "Did you not hear a damn word I said, _? You can't let him see you! He'll kill you in less than a fucking second if he does!" He grabs your wrist and pulls you up before starting to pull you back upstairs and into your bedroom. Once there he pushes you inside, following right behind, and shuts and locks the door as well. He then turns to you with a very annoyed express and opens his mouth as if he's about to yell. You cringe slightly, waiting for his voice to start screaming at you again, but that never comes. You then look at him curiousily, seeing his eyes closed with a look as though he's trying to calm himself. "Listen," He starts, through obviousily gritted teeth, "I know you don't know what's going on, but you HAVE to listen to me, ok? I'm trying to keep you from being killed for fucks sake, so when I tell you to do something, you do it. If I tell you to do fucking backwards handstands, you DO IT, do you understand me?" You cough, eyes wide as you listen and watch them. "U-uhm...there's no such thing as a backwards hand stand.."**

**He growls in annoyance and puts his hand on his head, "You get what I mean, god damnit! Ugh...ok, ok just listen," He tries to calm himself once more, "You need to come with me, now. Don't ask why, don't ask where, just do it, understand? If you don't you're as good as dead." You think for a moment. Should you really trust this person?**

**What will you do?**

_**A) Trust them and follow quietly and easily, you don't really want to anger them anymore. **__{Go To Chapter 15, Part 1}_

_**B) Try to run away, this guy is absolutely crazy! **__{Go To Chapter 15, Part 2}_

_**C) Tell him that you refuse to go with him, you don't know who he is and you're not gonna leave with some stranger. **__{Go To Chapter 16}_


	14. Chapter 10

_(If you choose option C, to go into the main room in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You turn left and walk into the main room. You look around...this room is medium sized and has no windows. This is safe you decide, and walk in. The walls are a soft, white-ish yellow and the floor is a white, normal textured carpet. The ceiling is white as well and from it hangs a light fixture. On the far wall infront of you is the front door; it's white and has an oval of painted glass in different shades of blue. It's safe, because the glass cannot be seen through without obscurring the viewers vision, so if anyone were to look through it, they wouldn't be able to see your face. Next to the door on the left sits a coat-rack, while on the right there sits a silver container holding a couple different umbrellas. To the right of you on the back wall is a light yellow loveseat, and to the left on the same wall is a tall white bookshelf, filled with various books and trinkets for decoration. You sit on the loveseat, the light of day beginning to creep through the painted glass on the door. You lay on your side, resting your head on the arm of the couch, your eyes growing heavy. You're so tired, you think to yourself. You slowly start to drift off...**

**You awake to a knocking on your door. The room is filled with dim light now, indicating it's completely bright outside, but due to the lack of windows and the painted glass of the door, not much light actually comes into this room. You groan and sit up, putting your hand on your head. How long have you been asleep, you wonder. That was the first time in weeks you'd gotten any sleep without having the terrible dream...you didn't have any dream, infact. It was just peaceful sleep, for once. The knock sounds again and you look up at the door, confused as to who it could be. You stand up, wobbling slightly, and walk up to it, placing your hand on the knob. You hesitate for a moment, remembering back to your conversation with the unknown caller. After a couple more moments, however, your remember they also said it would be safe after the sun had risen. You knew it was most likely high in the sky by now, so decided it would be safe to open the door. Right as the person began to knock again, you opened it the whole way and looked at the stranger infront of you. His hair was a very prominent red color, about the color of cherries. He wore goggles with a very light orange-ish tint over his eyes, but from what you could tell his eyes were emrald green. He was a little bit taller than you and he wore a pair of blue-ish pants, chains hanging from the pockets, along with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, covered by a sleeveless tan, furry-looking jacket. A lit cigarette hung from his both which held a bit of a smirk as he looked at you. "Hey cutie," He started, making you blush slightly, "You're _, right? A friend of mine called you earlier." The unknown number! That must be the 'friend' he was talking about. "U-uhm yeah...a guy right? He was very uhm..."**

**"Quickly angered? Tempermental? Bitchy?" He smirked more and chuckled as he said the last word, causing you to smile and laugh slighty as well while nodding, "Yeah, exactly...he warned me that someone was outside my window, and to stay away from all windows and doors leading outside until daytime. He wouldn't give me any details though.." The redhead nodded at this, "Yeah, he's not one good at giving details. He normally really quick and blunt about stuff...but eh, ya know, he gets the point across." He shrugs and smiles before looking past you and inside, indicating he wants to come in. You blink for a moment before steps aside, indicating he's welcome in your home. You shut the door behind him as he walks inside, looking around.**

**"I'm Matt, by the way," He speaks after a few moments, turning and smiling brightly at you. You can't help but smile back, "Well it's very nice to meet you, Matt. If you don't mind me asking, could you please fill me in on some details of what's going on here? I'm very confused." He smirks and nods, "Sure thing. The guy that called you earlier was a friend of mine, like I said. His name's Mello, and don't worry, he normally acts like a bitch." He smirks more, once again laughing slightly, "He was right about the 'stay away from windows and dont go outside until sunrise' thing though. I'm sure you've probably heard about the Kira investigation now, right? It's pretty much everywhere, all over the news and interenet and stuff. And you've probably heard how Kira can only kill with both a name and face? Well somehow, I don't know how, he found out your name. I guess there's some kind of rumor going around saying you have some kind of 'important info' on the investigation, or something like that. Well this got around to him, and he obviously didn't like the sound of it, whether it's true or not. So he came here to find you...once again, not quite sure how he knew where you were. The only reason I did is because I'm a hacker, and when Mello called you he made me trace your cell location which, of course, led me back to here. Anyways I got off topic, Kira found you somehow blah blah blah came here, you get the point. He wants to kill you, and was waiting outside your window for that crucial moment when you decided to walk over. Mello, although blunt and unexplaining as he was, was trying to protect you from that. He knew Kira was there, and was trying to make sure that there wasn't anyway he'd be able to see you, because as soon as he saw your face trust me, he woulda killed you right then and there. Can't have any possibility of crucial info on him getting public, right? As you also probably know, there's a task force assigned to following and trying to capture Kira. Me and Mello, however, intend to catch him on our own. I could honestly care less, but Mello has the obsessive thing with this kid named Near and well...I won't go too much into that, it would take way too long to explain thoroughly. Gist of it is that Mello has had this extremely competitive thing with Near, which I find stupid by the way, for like years upon years. They go way back, and Mello tries to beath him in any and all ways possible. Right now, Near is working with his own Kira investigation task force, and oh no no Mello couldn't have that. So he decided to start trying to catch Kira on his own, before Near could. The only thing though is he needs my amazing hacking skills, he can't do it on his own, even though he won't outright admit it. So we're working together to get Kira. Anyways, I came here to make sure you were still safe and to bring you back to our place, ya know, to actually KEEP you safe. Because trust me, this won't be the only time Kira shows up. Now that he knows your here, he's gonna keep coming back eeevery night until he sees your face and gets rid of you. The only safe thing for you to do now is to come with me. If you don't," He said, a mischevious smirk spreading across his face as he spoke, winking, "I'll have to take you by force."**

**What will you do?**

_**A) Go with him quietly and easily. **__{Go To Chapter 14, Part 1}_

_**B) Toy with him and return his smirk, refusing to go quietly. **__{Go To Chapter 14, Part 2}_


	15. Chapter 11

_(If you choose option B, to tell the truth and invite them inside in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**This person seems to be a real task force officer, you decide, and it's safe to tell them the truth. You're not quite sure why he wants to speak with you, but you figure there's no harm. "Uhm...actually," You begin, looking to the side nervously, "I'm _..I'm sorry I didn't tell you that to begin with, I was just curious as to who you are and what you wanted." You look back down at them, swearing you see them smirk with a look of triumph for a moment, before they smile sweetly. Their smile almost makes you melt and you can't help but blush. "W-would you like to come in..? We can speak inside," You ask, smiling politely. After a moment he nods and you motion for him to give you a second. You walk over, opening your bedroom door and stepping until the hallway. You then make your way down the stairs and to the main room, unlocking and opening the front door. As soon as you do, you jump slightly when you come face to face with the man known as 'Light', not expecting him to be there yet. "O-oh uhm...please, come in," You stand aside, motioning with your hand for him to enter. After he does you shut the door and lock it once again behind him, seeing him make his way out of the room and into the next. You simply think nothing of it and follow, him leading you to the dinning room. He sits down at one of the chairs, motioning for you to sit in the one next to him and you do so. "Would you like anything to drink?" You ask but he shakes his head, continueing to smile politely, "No, no it's quite alright. I just have a few questions to ask you, and then I'll be on my way." You blink, looking at him curiously for a moment before nodding, "Ok, ask away."**

**"Ok, first thing's first...what are your thoughts on the Kira case?" You think for a few seconds before responding, "Well, I mean I have my own opinions and such on it, but nothing backed with facts. I'm actually not quite sure how it got around I had info because I've never actually shared my thoughts with anyone..." When you look back up you notice he's studying you very closely, as if he's analyzing every single word you say. "Are you for or against him?" You tilt your head at this, "Excuse me?"**

**"Kira. Are you for or against Kira?" He repeats. You find this a strange question for him to ask, but decide there isn't any hurt in answering, "I'm...I'm for Kira. I believe that what he does is true justice, that all those criminals deserve to die. I'm sorry to say that, considering you're with the task force trying to catch him, but it's just my opinion. Kira is my hero...I worship him." As you finish you look back up at him, his eyes wide as he blinks at you. His face holds a strange smile, like a child who's done something they're not supposed to and is trying to hide it. You become very confused, "I-I'm sorry...is something wrong?"**

**"..what would you do if you ever met Kira?" He says, ignoring your question. This confuses you even more but you can't help but answer truthfully, "If I ever met Kira? Well...I guess I'd pledge my loyalty to him, and beg him to let me join him and help pass judgment...that's what would truely make me happiest."**

**His smile widens, turning into the triumphant smirk from before. His voice drops lowly as he speaks, "Well then I have something to tell you..." You lean closer, mesmerized as he looks deeply into your eyes and curious as to what he has to say. "I...am Kira."**

**You gasp, eyes widening in shock. Could this be true? Is it possible? Has fate actually granted you your one wish?**

**What will you do?**

_**A) Tell him to give you proof. For all you know, he could actually be a cop and may arrest you for saying you'd work alongside Kira.**_

_**B) Tell him he's the love of your life and pledge your loyalty to him, beginning him to let you stay by his side and pass judgement as well.**_

_**C) Tell him you're sorry but he has to leave. You don't want to get caught up with Kira, and you're not about to be put in such danger.**_


	16. Chapter 12

_(If you choose option A, to listen to the person and not answer the phone in the last chapter, you should be here.)_

**You sigh, turning your phone on silent and setting it aside. You've had enough strange phone calls for the day, and you figured you'd better listen to what the '0' caller had said. You stare at the window for a few moments, lost in your thoughts about everything that had happened so far. You still couldn't quite wrap your head around all of it...everything was just so confusing to you at the moment. You turn to look back at your alarm clock, curious as to the time. However, right as you're about to, you hear a noise from downstairs. It sounds as if someone has opened and closed the front door...put thats impossible, it was locked, wasn't it? You stand up and walk over to your bedroom door, hesitantly unlocking it and pulling it open. As you step out into the hallway you quickly take the picture frame off of your wall, being sure not to look at it, and set it face down on the floor. When you step into the hall you hear something moving around downstairs. "Hello," you call out curiously, "Is someone there?" It's silent for several minutes before a voice calls back, the same voice from the '0' caller, "_? Could you come down here please, I'd like to speak with you. I'm in the kitchen." You blink, still confused as to how they got in in the first place. You walk down the stairs, looking around when you enter the sitting room. You turn to your right, walking through the entryway that leads into your kitchen. Your eyes widen in confusion when you see the person standing across the room, fridge door open as they raid the inside for you're not sure what. They turn to you, a slice of cake on a plate in their hand as they shut the fridge door with their foot. He's obviously taller than you but stands slightly hunched over, giving the illusion he's shorter than he really is. His hair is black and messy, sticking out at all angles, and his skin is very very pale. His eyes are a dark onyx, something you've never quite seen before, and he has very dark circles and bags under his eyes indicating long, sleepless nights. He has a blank look on his face as he looks at you, and steps over to one of the several stools around the island. He climbs up, sitting in a very strange position, his knees up to his chest. He begins to eat the cake as he speaks, mouth full, "Hello _. I'm sure you already figured this out, but I'm the one who spoke on the phone with you not too long ago. I'm sure you've heard of the detective L, the one heading the Kira case, right? Well...I am him." You gasp slightly and blink, continuing to stare at him with wide, shocked eyes. Could this guy really be the famous L? The World's greatest detective? You'd imagined him so...different. After a few moments of silence, you staring at him in disbelief and him eating his (your) cake, you walk over and take a seat at the stool next to him. "So...you're L? Truely? Wow, it's an honor to meet you, really it is...but if you don't mind me asking, how did you know about me?" After you speak this he looks over, one of the most bright and adorable smiles you've ever seen spreading across his face, "How did I know? I know everything involving the Kira case, and when I heard he was coming after you I just couldn't let it happen. I will bring justice to Kira, no matter what it takes...but I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you get hurt in such a mess." You blush, looking down and smiling slightly. "Now if you don't mind me asking...would you please come with me? I wish to take you somewhere, a place where you can be safe."**

**You look back up, a faint blush still on your cheeks as you look into his eyes.**

**What will you do?**

_**A) You feel an immediate connection with the detective known as L and feel like you can truely be safe with him. Of course you'll go. **__{Go To Chapter 17}_

_**B) You've been through way to much today and aren't about to go away with some guy who claims to be 'L'. You'll respectfully decline. **__{Go To Chapter 18}_


End file.
